See No Evil
by Kane'sFallenAngel
Summary: Jase might be the new girl but she already has someone after her. OC and Kane AmyAdam I am a big fan Of the UFC fighting and the WWE and also TNA. So in this story I have combined all three of them in to one story but most of it has to do with wrestling.
1. That look in her eyes

A/N this is only my second story and I am a big fan Of the UFC fighting and the wwe and also TNA. So in this story I have combined all three of them in to one story but most of it has to do with wrestling. KanesFallenAngel.

That look in her eyes

Jase Shamrock was your typical 19 year old girl who loved to live life on the edge. Jase's father was know around the world as one of the best if not the best UFC fighter in the world his name Ken Shamrock. Ken was known for his temper and trust me every one who knew Jase knew she had her father's temper. Jase is short for Jason. She was just like her father she had a temper and she was always getting in to trouble. If some one would talk bad about her father she would not hesitate to beat the living shit out of them. There where perks to being his daughter she got to learn how to fight like a UFC fighter and she also got to train with the best of them. There was only one problem with her she has a thing for getting a rush from anything she can do. She has been in front of a judge to many times for he dad to count. Her dad is at the end of the line and has no idea what do so he called up he only guy that could control her or give her the discipline she needs Vince McMahon.

"Vince speaking, how may I help you?"

"Vince it's me Ken."

"Ken how are you doing?" "How is my favorite God daughter doing?"

"I am doing fine and Jase is why I am calling you, you remember when you said if I ever needed your help with Jase you could help me, well that's why I am calling."

What has she done now?" Asked Vince.

"She is just starting to scare me, the other day she got arrested for driving her bike why to damn fast down the strip, she has this extreme complex and I know if she worked for you she could get her extreme fix in the there in the WWE where you could keep an eye in her, at least there I know she would be safe."

"Yeah I think I have a spot her for her, when would she be getting in?" Vince asked as he looked at his date book.

"I can have her on a plane in the morning, where are you this week?"

"We are in California this week, just have her on a plane to LAX In the morning and I will have some one there that can pick her up."

"Thanks Vince I do not know what I would have done."

"It's ok just call me before she lands."

"Ok I will talk to you later." After that they both hung up the phone. Vince went to make plans for Jase's arrival and Ken went to tell his daughter's what's was going to happen. Jase was in her room that her father had sent her to after she got home from the courthouse. Jase was sitting on her bed listening to her music way to load for her fathers liking. Ken walked over to the stereo and turned it down.

"Hey I was listening to that." Jase said as she sat up on the bed.

"I don't care now I am sick of you getting in to trouble and I can not take it any more, so I am sending you to stay with Vince and be on the road with him." Ken said as he watched his daughter's mouth drop.

"You can't do that, you know I don't like anybody there." Jase said as she looked down at the floor.

"I do not know what to do with you, I can not keep an eye on you every second of the day, and this is for your own good."

"How is this for my own good, please tell me how?"

"At least there you can pull all this high flying stuff and you won't get hurt."

"Oh that's all you care about is me and what I do, you know if you had not drove mom away with all your fighting then I would not be the way I am now." "Did it ever occur to you I do this because I am unhappy, dad mom is gone and there is nothing that is going to bring her back and the only reason I do this besides to get a rush out of it is it get your attention." "The only time I can get you in the same room with me is if I have done something that requires a lawyer." Jase said as she sat down on the bed.

"You know I am sorry about your mother, and I am sorry I do not spend enough time with you I just want what is best for you and right now that is to get out of Las Vegas and travel with Vince for a while, you know see what the world has to offer cause if you ask me Vegas is not a place for a kid to grow up." Ken said as he sat down on the bed and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"So when do I leave?" Jase asked looking up at her father.

"In the morning so you might want to start packing now." Ken said as he stood up and left her to pack.

Jase sat there in the airport in California waiting for the person that was going to pick her up. She had gotten up early that morning and her and her dad had a long talk about what to do and what not to do. Jase was not at all happy about this because in most part she hated everyone there. She was listening to her IPOD when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to see a guy warring a pair of nice faded jeans and a pair of tan flip flops and a white wife beater. He held out his hand and she took it and stood up.

"Hi I am Allen Jones but every one around the WWE knows me as AJ Styles." AJ said as he looked her over. To him she was diffidently beautiful. She was just the same height as him and she had dark red hair that went a little past her shoulders. You could diffidently tell she was Irish. She had these aqua blue eyes that could get her anything wanted and she also had a toned body. You could tell right off the bat that she was Ken's daughter.

"I'm Jase Shamrock." She said as she shook his hand. "I thought you were in TNA, why are you here?"

"I kind of got board with the whole X-division thing so Vince asked me if I wanted a change and I said yes." AJ said as he picked up her bag while she got the other on and started to walk towards the truck he drove. "So Jase is that short for anything" AJ asked as he put her bags in the back.

"Yeah its short for Jason, my dad has this thing for guy's names for girls so that's how I was named Jason Trenton Shamrock Jase for short." She said as she got in the truck.

"Well Jase let me be the first to say it is a cute name for a girl and welcome to the WWE." AJ said as he pulled out of the airport. The ride to the arena was quite, once they got to the arena AJ told her she could leave her bags in the truck while she went and explored the arena. She was listening to her IPOD and walking around when she came running into a wall while what felt like a wall. She looked up and saw the 7 foot frame of none other then Big Red himself KANE.

"I am so sorry; I was not paying attention to where I was going." Jase said as she looked into his eyes she could see that he was hurting just as bad as she was and he knew it to just by looking at her. Kane just ran his thumbs lightly over her eyes and walked away. Not only till later on would she find out why he did that. Jase started to walk back down the hallway thinking of what just happened when she came upon Vince's office. She knocked on the door and heard him yell come in. She opened the door to see AJ sitting there along with Dave Batista and Lita (Amy).

"Hey I was wondering how long it would take you to find my office." Vince said as he motioned for her to sit down.

"If you're busy I can come back later" Jase said as she looked eyes with Batista.

"No we were just talking about you." Vince said as he looked over a paper on his desk.

"So what about me were you saying?" Jase asked.

"Just that we should get you in to training as soon as possible." AJ said as he looked over at her and smiled.

"What are you talking about I train everyday, did you forget who my father is I grew up training."

"You train as a UFC fighter we need you to train as a wrestler that's why we are here all 3 three of us, we each have the same interests as you so that's why we are here to train you, there is another one but he is always late." Amy said just as Kane walked in he locked eyes with Jase. Jase could have sworn a smiled pulled at his lips.

"It's about time you got here Kane, this is my god daughter Jase Shamrock."

"I know she kinda ran into me in the hall way earlier." Kane said as he took a seat in the back of the room and watched Jase all he wanted to do was make everybody go away so he could have her to him self. All he wanted to do was run his hands through her hair and stair into her eyes.

"Now first off we need to set up time when she can train with every on of you." Vince said as he drew up a table. "Ok Amy you will get the early morning and she will train with Dave and AJ in the afternoon then she can train with you Kane after dinner, how does that sound?" Vince asked as he looked up at every one.

"That's fine with me." Amy said.

"Me to" Said Dave

"Same here" Said AJ.

"What about you Big Red, want to train me after dinner?" Jase asked.

"Sure that is if Dave, AJ and Red over there have not warred you out?"

"I have trained with UFC fighter's my whole life so I think I can handle it." Jase said as she sent a smirk towards Kane.

"Oh Vince I think I am going to like this one" Amy said as she pulled Jase out of the room with her. Vince just smiled and went back to his work and the others left.

"So Vince tells me you have a thing for getting in to trouble?" Amy asked as they sat down at a table in catering.

"Yeah you could say that, why do you ask?" Jase said taking a sip from her water.

"Well Vince told us how you have this thing for getting into trouble and that we should try to you know keep you out of it" Amy said using air quotes.

"I tend to think trouble finds me." Jase said laughing.

"So it does not get any bigger then this, well except for wrestle mania, tonight it is Raw in Anaheim CA, tonight is going to be a good night." Amy said standing up.

"So what do you guy's do after the show?" Jase asked joining her as she walked down the hall.

"Well tonight is a little different because tonight is the world premier of Kane's new movie See No Evil, so we are all going to that."

"So how are you and big red after the whole Matt and Adam thing?" Jase asked.

"He is ok with it now, all he wanted was a reason and I gave him one and he just wanted to make such I was ok, and that I didn't get hurt, he is a good man at heart he just needs a girl that can bring that out of him." Amy said as she stopped and showed Jase into her and Adam's locker room.

"Does he have that girl yet?" Jase asked as she sat up on the bar.

"No not yet but why do you ask?" Amy said as she knew what she was talking about.

"I do know just asking I guess."

"Yeah right I know that look you like him right?" Amy said as she was getting ready for tonight.

"No….I mean….Maybe I don't know" Jase said as she pulled her left knee up to her chest and let her right foot dangle off the bar.

"Don't worry you will get to know him when you train, and his hands will be all over you when he is showing you his moves, wrestling moves I mean?" Amy said as she dodged a m&m that was thrown at her and just as she moved it hit Adam (Edge) in the face.

"What the hell was that?" Adam Said Amy and Jase were laughing.

"Adam this is Jase Shamrock Vince's god daughter." Amy said as she was still laughing. Adam walked over to Jase a shook her hand.

"Any relation to Ken Shamrock?" Adam asked as he sat down next to Amy on the couch.

"Yeah that's my dad." Jase said as she hopped down from the bar.

"That's cool, oh babe we need to go we are on next." Adam said as he stood up and held out his hand for Amy.

"Come on Jase come and watch how the really superstars walk down the ramp." Adam said as he held the door for Amy and Jase.

"If I wanted to see how a really superstar walks down a ramp I will go watch Cena." Jase said laughing. Adam and Amy had won there match and they had gone to go get changed for the rest of the nights events. Jase was watching Raw on a monitor near the ramp when Kane's match was begging. Jase was watching the monitor when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Kane standing there.

"So…..have a good….match" Jase said as he ran his finger tips down her face ever so lightly. Kane just smirked and walked down the ramp. A little while in to the match AJ was standing next to her along with Amy and Adam watching the on going match when the lights went red and the voice's kept saying May 19th. Kane was now in the ring with a chair.

"Dude some has to stop him he is going to hurt Show." Amy said as she looked at Adam.

"Dude you know better then to mess with him when he gets mad." Adam said as his eyes widened when he saw the monitor. Jase was in the ring she was standing in-between a beaten big show and Kane that had a chair raised in his hands.

"What the hell is she thinking; she is going to get her self hurt or maybe even worst killed." AJ said as he watched the monitor. Jase stood there in the ring and looked into Kane's eyes she could see that something was eating at him inside and he wanted it to be gone. Jase walked up to Kane and took the chair out of his hands and put it down on the floor as she did this she never lost eye contact with him.

"King who is that girl in the ring with Kane?"

"I don't know Jr but it looks like she got Kane to stop beating the big show." Kane walked over to the ropes and climbed down he waited for Jase to get down before he started to walk back up the ramp. He looked at her and he knew that she was just like him he could see it in her eyes she was hurt just like he was.

A/N Ok so what I changed what happened on raw a little bit big deal. Anyway I how you like this story and I hope you read my other story Finding love in the crowd. Please read and review I would love to know what you thought. I promise to update soon KanesFallenAngel.


	2. The premier

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed and it was amazing. I post the story then 3 hours later I have like 6 reviews. That's cool keep up the reviews and I will keep up the story. Thanks a lot KanesFallenAngel.

We Left off with.

"I don't know Jr but it looks like she got Kane to stop beating the big show." Kane walked over to the ropes and climbed down he waited for Jase to get down before he started to walk back up the ramp. He looked at her and he knew that she was just like him he could see it in her eyes she was hurt just like he was.

The premier

Jase walked behind the curtain and saw AJ, Amy, and Dave waiting for her. She just slowly walked by and made her way to her locker room and sat down on the couch. She just sat that there and pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Amy, Dave and AJ fallowed her into the locker room and just watched her. Amy was the first one of them to make a move. Amy walked over to her and sat down next to her and put her hand on her back. Jase pulled away and got off the couch and stood in the coroner of the room. Her eyes were blood shot and she had tears running down her face.

"Jase are you ok?" Dave asked as he moved towards her. Jase just slid down the wall and brought her feet to her chest and started to cry again.

"I don't know what happened I felt my feet carrying me to the ring and my head was saying no, but once I was in there and I was looking into his eyes I could see all the hurt and the pain and I know what he was feeling because I have been through that." Jase said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. Dave came down and sat next to her.

"Sweetie what are you talking about?" Dave asked.

"That look in his eyes was the same one I had when my mom left me and my dad, when she was killed and when my ex boyfriend beat the hell out of me, I guess it just scared me that's all." Jase said as she looked up at Dave.

"It's going to be ok, if you ever want to talk about it we can." Dave said as he hugged Jase.

"Your right I just need to get out of here, so what's on the agenda for tonight?" Jase asked as she looked up at AJ.

"Well we were going to go to Kane's movie premier but if you do not want to go it is ok." AJ said as he helped her off the floor.

"No I want to see the movie anyway so let me get changed and I will meet you guys in the parking garage, how does that sound?" Jase said.

"That sounds good we will talk to you later." Amy said as she was fallowed out the door by Dave and AJ. Jase took a shower and put on a pair of low rise boot cut jeans that hung low on her hips and a baby t-shirt that said See No Evil in red letters with blood dripping down from them. She put her red hair in to a ponytail and she put on a pair of volcom shoes. She shoved her cell phone in her back pocket and grabbed her bag and headed for the parking lot. She was waiting in the parking lot by AJ's truck when she backed up right into Kane. He could tell she had been crying she just looked at the floor. He just put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. He looked at right in her eyes there was so much pain and hurt he just wanted to hurt this person who could have done this to her.

"Why did you do it, why did you beat up big show like that he was your friend and tag team partner." Jase said as she backed away from Kane.

"I don't know I just lose control when it happens" Kane said as he looked at her.

"When what happens Kane?" Jase said as she looked at him with pleading eyes. She wanted to know what was going on with him. If Jase could not say it her eyes would. She had a soft spot for the big red monster. The next thing Jase heard was her name being called. She turned around to see AJ, Dave and Amy walking towards her. She turned back to face Kane but he was no where in sight.

"Hey you ok?" Dave said as he walked up to her a put an arm around her.

"Yeah just thinking about stuff, you ready to go?" Jase asked as she smiled up at Dave.

"Yeah and guess what you get to ride in the back with me." Dave said with a wink making her laugh. They all got in to AJ's truck and drove back to the hotel where they would drop off there stuff then meet down stairs to take the limo to the premier. Jase had a little time before she had to meet Dave and AJ down stairs so she sat there and called the only person she knew could help her. The phone ringed about 3 times before he picked up.

"Hey Forrest its Jase." Forrest Griffin had been there for her since he won the ultimate fighter season one. Ken loved the fact that she had someone she could talk to and go to if she needed to. They had been friends for the past 3 years and he knew everything that she had gone through with her dad, mom and when she was beaten up by her ex boy friend Forrest and Stephen Bonner took it upon them selves to beat the living shit out of him.

"Hey sweetie I am glad you called, I saw you on Raw tonight and you looked good."

"Thanks so what are you up to?" Jase asked smiling at the sound of him tripping over something.

"I just tripped over my bag and it hurts."

"Forrest maybe if you cleaned your house once and a while you could see the floor." Jase said laughing.

"Hey your one to talk I have seen your room it looks the same as my house a big mess."

"Hey at least I know where everything is." Jase said

"Shut up at least I don't have to hang around with people who throw fake punches for a living."

"Hey at least they can throw them little miss oh I lost to Tito Ortiz." Jase said laughing.

"You know I hate you right?" Forrest said laughing.

" No you love me and you know you want me." Jase said laughing

"Yeah your right what would I do with out you?"

"What you do every night, your hand must be tired?" Jase said laughing

"Yep and I think of you when I do it to."

"Oh god that is wrong never tell me that again or I will hurt you" Jase said as there was a knock at the door. Jase was still talking to him when she opened the door to see Amy standing there.

"So who is at the door?" Forrest asked.

"None of your damn business Forrest now shut up." Jase said as she let Amy in the room.

"Hey you remember who has that picture of you kissing a Matt Hughes poster."

"You would never show that?"

"You wanna bet your pretty little red head on that, I mean I think I am the only on that knows you like him."

"It is just a crush you ass." Jase said as see looked over at Amy and she smiled.

"Well I have to get ready to go to the movie premier so I will call you later."

"Ok I have to go work out anyway, so I will call you ok?"

"Yeah have fun, oh and tell your hand I said hi." Jase said smiling.

"Oh I will trust me I have a picture of you and I am going to say hi a lot to night if you get what I mean." Forrest said laughing.

"Oh god Forrest I told you not to tell me that, talk to you later."

"Bye love you" Forrest said before he hung up. Jase flipped he cell phone shut and looked at Amy who was looking at her with a smirk on her face.

"What" Jase asked sitting on the couch.

"Don't what me who was that?"

"Oh that was just Forrest Griffin, I have known him for a while he my best friend, he was there for me when everything was not so good but god love he is there for me." Jase said as Amy smiled at her.

"So was Forrest there to do anything else for you?" Amy said laughing

"No….well…maybe…ok once we were at a party for Stephen Bonner and we were both a little buzzed and we ended up having a very hot make out session, that's all other then that nothing happened." Jase said as she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Yeah right I will get it out of you trust me." Amy said as they both walked out of the room and down to the car. They pulled up out side of the movie theater. She walked down the red carpet with ease as she spoke to a few people who asked her questions about her dad and when his next fight was she was use to the red carpet and all because she use to go to events with her dad. She was ushered inside by a man who showed her to her seat. The movie was about to start when she saw some one sit next to her. She looked over and saw Kane. He was warring a pair of lose jeans boots and the same shirt as her but in a t-shirt form. To Jase it was a nice way to see him out of the ring and out of the arena. Kane just looked at her till the movie started. About half way into the movie Jase looked over at Kane who was looking at the screen and she took his hand and turned it over plum face up. Kane looked over at her and watch as she ran her finger tips over the plum of his hand. Jase looked up at him.

"Don't worry everybody is going to love it trust me." Jase said smiling. Kane took her hand in his and held it there while he took his other hand and run his finger tips over her face. Jase smiled and watched the rest of the movie holding on to Kane's hand. After the movie was over Kane got up and left. Jase just rode back to the hotel with Amy and went up to her room. She got dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. She slid in to bed and as her head hit the pillow she could only dream of the next time she was going to see Kane.

A/N thank you again for all the nice reviews. I have a question to ask do any of you know what happened on May 19th cuz I sure as hell don't know. Please read and review. The next chapter I will have more of AJ and Dave and I will have her start training next chapter. KanesFallenAngel


	3. Savin me

A/N thanks for the reviews and I am so happy my dad is going to take me to see Kane's new movie on Friday as an early birthday present and graduation present combined. So any way please read and review. I hope you like my next chapter and to let you know so you do not get confessed AJ likes Amy but Amy is going tout with Adam. So as the story develops so with the love triangle between Adam, Amy and AJ. KANESFALLENANGEL.

We left off with.

"Don't worry everybody is going to love it trust me." Jase said smiling. Kane took her hand in his and held it there while he took his other hand and run his finger tips over her face. Jase smiled and watched the rest of the movie holding on to Kane's hand. After the movie was over Kane got up and left. Jase just rode back to the hotel with Amy and went up to her room. She got dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. She slid in to bed and as her head hit the pillow she could only dream of the next time she was going to see Kane.

Savin me

There she stood in the middle of the ring they had set up for the wrestlers staying at the hotel. Amy was standing n the other side waiting for Jase to finish tying her shoes.

"Ok we are going to start off with the easy stuff you know getting use to the ropes, I know this is not a steel cage but hey you will get use to it I promise." Amy said as she took Jase a throw her into the ropes. She came back just as fast and she put her arm out and clothes lined her to the ground. She just got up and looked at Jase and smiled.

"Oh Amy did I ever tell you that UFC fighting has you train in wrestling to?" Jase said with a laugh.

"Oh so you think you know who to wrestle huh, well just see about that." Amy said Jase and her stared to wrestle." They were wrestling for about a good 10 minutes before Jase felt like she was being picked up off the ground.

"She is ours now Amy" Dave said as he put Jase over his shoulder.

"Dave I swear to god if you do not put me down I am going to hurt you." Jase screamed as she punched Dave's back.

"What it is not like I am going to drop you." Dave said as he smacked her on her ass.

"Come on Dave put her down she is not going to be able to train if all the blood rushes to her head." AJ said as he looked Amy up and down.

"Fine if I must." Dave said putting her down. Jase hit him as he put her down. Amy just laughed.

"What was that for?" Dave said as he rubbed his arm.

"That was for picking me up and this is for smacking my ass." Jase said as she was about to punch Dave again he grabbed her and pulled her into him and held her there. Amy and AJ laughed as he let go of Jase.

"You know I don't think that she needs our help, form what she told me she already knows how to wrestle." Amy said as she looked at AJ.

"Well I bet she does not know how to do the Styles Clash, or the Batista Bomb, or hey maybe even the Twist of Fate." AJ said as he now locked eyes with Amy.

"I might not know how to do those but I can beat anybody's ass in a hand to hand combat if need be. Jase said as she lifted herself on to the turnbuckle. So are we going to train or is are we going to sit here and watch Amy and AJ make loveie eyes at each other. After Jase said this Amy tried to grab her but Jase jumped off the turn buckle and ran for the door. As Jase was running out the door she hit something that felt like a wall and she back word on her butt.

"Damn watch where the hell you going and maybe you would fair better."

"Hey Hunter leave her the hell alone." Dave said as he came up behind Jase and helped her up.

"Tell her to stay the hell out of my way and I won't have to hurt her or you." Hunter said as he got into Dave's face.

"Oh really you think you can take me on lets see I have beaten your ass 3 times and I have still kept the belt, but unlike you I did not lose it I have to give it up, unlike you when you tapped out to Chris beniot." Dave said as he pushed Hunter out of his face.

"You know what boy I made you and I can brake you just as fast." Hunter said as he pushed Dave back.

"Ok guys stop you know if you get into a fight Vince will have both you on probation." AJ said as he got in-between Hunter and Dave.

"This is not over." Hunter said as he left.

"God I hate his ass so much, I just want to beat the hell out of him." Dave said as he punched a wall and left. Jase ran after him leaving Amy and AJ in the gym.

"Dave stop please." Jase said as she grabbed on to his arm and turned him to face her.

"What do you want?"

"Don't let hunter get to you, he is just an ass he thinks just because he is Vince's son in-law that he can do what ever he wants but what he does not realize is that I have more pull around here then anyone thinks." Jase said as she took his hand and looked at the blood that was now on his knuckles.

"Your right so how about we start training you next week." Dave said as he looked at how bad his hand was.

"Yeah that's sounds good, but for now can we go get Amy and AJ because I am hungry and I need food now." Jase said as she and Dave walked back to the gym and told Amy and AJ. Jase was now up in her room getting ready to go to lunch. She was dressed in a pair of black bondage pants and black baby t spaghetti strap t-shirt and a pair of volcom shoes. Her dark red hair was down and her make up was flawless. She grabbed her cell phone and her money and put it in her back pocket along with her keycard and walked out the door.

Jase, Amy, AJ and Dave were all sitting in a little diner in the back so they could avoid fans. Jase was sitting next to Dave and Amy was sitting next to AJ who seem to like that idea very much.

"God I am so hungry." Jase said as she heard her tummy growl.

"I know how you feel I have not eaten since 6 this morning." Dave said laughing.

"How can you be hungry, all you guy wrestlers do is eat and train, it's like your robots or something." Jase said as Amy laughed.

"Hey we do more then eat and wrestle we… well we do other things." AJ said as Jase and Amy laughed even harder. As Dave and AJ were coming up with other things they can do there waiter came up to them and took there orders. As they were waiting for there food Jase's phone started to sing the ring tone for the ultimate fighter.

"Hey Forrest what's up?" Jase answered.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You are the only one on my phone that has that ultimate fighter as a theme song as there ring tone." Jase said as she looked up and saw every one looking at her.

"Well you know it I made that show."

"Yeah right Forrest what do you want."

"Well I want a new picture of you I kind of got the other one while you can guess why I need a new one."

"EWW EWW EWW Forrest how many times have I told you not to tell me that what happens between you and you hand is your business not mine." Jase said as she heard everyone laughing.

"Come babe you know I love you."

"So why did you call me?"

"Just to tell you that I miss you and it is not the same around here with you gone."

"Oh Forrest does have a heart, oh Forrest my lunch is here so I am going to have to let you go, but call me later ok?"

"Sure you dork."

"Bye Jackass" Jase said as she hung up the phone. She looked at every one who was looking at her. She just took a French fry and ate it and smiled.

"Let me guess he ask for a new picture?" Amy said smiling.

"Yeah." Jase said as looked over at Dave and AJ who now had big smiles plastered on there face's. "Don't say one word I swear to god I will hurt you if you do."

"What us no way." Dave said as him and AJ started laughing and they both received punches in the arm from Jase and Amy. They ate the rest of there lunch and they decided to go to the mall. Well Jase and Amy decided and Dave and AJ just fallowed. Dave and AJ were off somewhere looking at sports stuff while Amy and Jase decided to go to Hot Topic. They were looking around at all the different clothes they had. Jase had picked out about four pairs of camo bondage pants with they help of Amy and she found about six shirts she could mix and match with the pants. She was at the counter paying for them when Amy told her she had to go get the other shirt she wants that went with the pants she picked out. Jase was waiting as the teenager that was about 16 rang her stuff up. As she was watching the girl she felt hands slide around her waist and pull her toward them. She looked up and saw Kane standing there. She smiled and leaned in to him. The girl just smiled as she finished ringing her stuff up. Jase paid the girl the amount she owed and took her bags. She turned around to face Kane who just looked at her and form what she could tell he smiled. He just ran his finger tips over her face and Jase smiled. Kane removed his hand from her back and made his way out of the store. Amy walked up to Jase and smiled.

"He trust's you I can tell." Amy said as she put the shirt on the counter and paid for her things.

"What are you talking about?" Jase said as her and Amy walked out of the store and to the food court and sat down and waited for the guys.

"He had a hard life growing up and everyone used him, including me and I hate myself for it because all he wanted to do was keep me safe, what he needs is some one who he can trust and that seems to be you." Amy said as she took on of the shirts out of her bag she had just bought.

"But why me?"

"He might see something in you that he can not find in anybody else." Amy said as she took the tag off her shirt.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah it is he needs someone he can trust and maybe even learn to love he just needs someone that can be there for him and has gone through what he has and from what you told me you have." Amy said as she looked up at Jase.

"Well I don't know when I am around him I feel safe and I have never felt that before." Jase said as she looked over Amy's shoulder and saw Dave and AJ coming towards them. "Don't tell Dave and AJ please?"

"I won't as long as you don't tell Adam about the whole me and AJ flirting thing."

"I won't trust me." Jase said as she and Amy got there bags together.

"Damn AJ looks like you owe me twenty." Dave said holding out his hand.

"What are you to talking about?" Amy said as she and Jase looked on.

"Me and AJ made a bet on how much you where going to buy and I happened to say not a lot and it looks like I won so pay up" Dave said laughing.

"Well what makes you think were done?" Jase said as she watched the smile on Dave's face drop. "I'm kidding we have to get going anyway we got a plane to Las Vegas we need to make." Jase, Amy, AJ and Dave made there way back to the hotel and packed there things and headed for the air port. Dave and AJ where seated together and right behind them were Amy and Jase.

"So did you think you would be going back so soon?" Amy asked as she took out of the many magazines she bought at the air port.

"No I really did not think we were going to be heading back so soon, I mean it will be good to see Forrest and my dad and every body, but I just kind of think it's to soon."

"It will be ok I promise, I am going to go see how Adam is doing." Amy said as she handed Jase the magazine and walked towards Adam's seat. Jase sat there and started to read the magazine. She was reading about Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey's newest fight when the magazine was ripped from her hands.

"Well what do we have here?" Maters said as he took the magazine and sat down next to her.

"Chris can I just have the magazine back please?"

"What's in it for me?" Master said leaning in.

"A fist in that face if you do not leave me alone" Jase said smiling.

"Oh really you think you can hit me the Mater piece." Chris said putting his hand on Jase's thigh.

"Me punch you no but he will" Jase said she pointed to the guy standing behind him. Chris turned around to see Kane standing there. Chris looked back at Jase and handed her the magazine and left. Jase looked up at Kane and smiled. Jase reached up and grabbed Kane's hand and pulled him down to sit next to her. Jase held his hand in her lap and traced all the lines in the palm of his hand with her index finger. Kane just looked on and thought "What I would not give to have her in my arms right now." Kane was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something moving across his face. Jase reached up and put her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Thank you" Jase said as she ran her thumb across Kane's lips and smiled. Kane grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of her hand he then laced there fingers together and held her hand in his lap. The airplane ride was quite for Jase as she fell asleep next to Kane. As the plane landed Jase was woken up by Amy who had a big smile on her face.

"Come on time to get up sleeping beauty." Amy said as she started to smile even bigger.

"Ok what happened?" Jase asked stretching and seeing Kane wink at her as he got off the plane.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Amy said as she handed Jase her camera phone. Jase took the phone and found a bunch of pictures of her and Kane sleeping together. Jase smiled and handed the phone back.

"Can you send them to my phone?" Jase asked grabbing her bag and heading off the plane.

"Sure, see I told you he trusts you." Amy said as she fallowed her off the plane.

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed and I am sorry if I took a long time I had finals and being a senior is not that easy and a word of advice to all you Kane fans out there go see the movie it rocks. Well please read and review. KANESFALLENANGEL.


	4. New Found Love

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update did get a little bit of writers block. Please hit that button at the bottom and review.

We left off with.

"Come on time to get up sleeping beauty." Amy said as she started to smile even bigger.

"Ok what happened?" Jase asked stretching and seeing Kane wink at her as he got off the plane.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Amy said as she handed Jase her camera phone. Jase took the phone and found a bunch of pictures of her and Kane sleeping together. Jase smiled and handed the phone back.

"Can you send them to my phone?" Jase asked grabbing her bag and heading off the plane.

"Sure, see I told you he trusts you." Amy said as she fallowed her off the plane.

New Found Love

Everybody had gotten of the plane and was now getting their bags. Jase was going to pick up her bag when someone grabbed it.

"Hey that's mine." Jase said as she looked up and saw Forrest standing there smiling. Jase jumped in to his arms.

" Omg what are you doing here?" Jase said as Forrest let her down.

"Your dad sent me to get you, and trust me I was not going to say no." Forrest said as he picked up her bag and headed to the truck with his other arm around her waist.

"I can not believe your home so early." Forrest said turning on the exit.

"I know it's kinda weird, I have gotten a little use to being away it was nice not being in Vegas for once, I mean don't get me wrong I missed people but I just like being away." Jase said looking out the window. Forrest just drove the rest of the way without saying a word. Forrest pulled up to her house about 45 mins later. Jase had fallen asleep on the way there.

"Hey sleeping beauty wake up." Forrest said as he woke up Jase. Jase sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked out the window in front of her and saw her house something she thought she would not be seeing for a long time. She got out of the truck and walked up to the house. She opened the front door and looked inside.

"Just how I left it." She said to herself. She walked into her room and sat her things down and walked back down stairs. She heard talking and opened the door to her father's office. Ken looked up to see his daughter in the chair in front of him.

"I am so sorry sweet heart, I had" was all ken could get out before he was cut off.

"I had to work, I know I should be use to it by now, you know you letting me down, you know dad I always wondered what if I was born a boy then maybe you would show some interest in me and what I do." Jase said as she stood up and started to yell.

"I show you all the time how I feel." Ken said standing up.

"Bull shit that is a lie right there, you never have time for you and me." Jase said as she passed back and forth.

"With the whole new season of the ultimate fighter coming up I need to have my focus there and you are not making it any easier for me." Ken said as he just wished he had not said that.

"You know what I am going to make it a whole lot easier for you, I am going to go stay at the hotel." Jase said as she got walked out of her dad's office and grabbed her things and walked back to the truck.

"Hey what's the rush?" Forrest said as he watched her.

"Forrest if you know what's good for you, you will take me to the hotel now!" Jase said as she got in to the truck. Forrest just got in the truck and drove her there. Jase walked into the hotel and asked if they had any free rooms. The lady handed her a key and she walked over to Forrest.

"Thanks I just need to cool down and then I will call him or something." Jase said as she grabbed her bag from Forrest.

"He just has a lot on his plate right now, he will come around I promise." Forrest said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Forrest and I have something for you." Jase said as she pulled out a picture of her and him at the season one finale and handed it to him.

"Thanks and you know I was kidding right about the other picture." Forrest said as he put the picture in his wallet and hugged her one last time.

"I know so are you going to be at the training center in the morning?" Jase asked.

"Yeah and guess who is in town?" Forrest said laughing.

"It is only a crush you ass, I will see you there" Jase said as she turned and started to walk away but stopped. "Hey me and some of the others were going to go out tonight you should join us."

"Sure our favorite club?"

"Yeah, I will see you their, bye Forrest." Jase said as she walked up to her room. Jase got to her room and sat her stuff down. She picked up her phone and called Amy.

"Hello"

"Hey Amy it's Jase I just wanted to tell you I am staying at the hotel."

"Why what's up?"

"Long story I just wanted to let you know, I am heading down to the gym to work out so I will see you later when we go out."

"Ok I will talk to you later then."

"Bye" Jase said as she hung up her phone. Jase put her phone on the charger and changed in to a pair of short shorts and baby tang top that said, "Tease me" on it. She slipped on a pair of speakers and headed down to the gym. She walked into the gym and saw there was no one there. She found herself walking over to the treadmill. She pulled out her I-pod and started to listen to nickelback's figure you out. She was on the treadmill for about 15 mins when she felt like she was not alone. She turned of the treadmill and looked around to her surprise she found Kane lifting weights. She smiled and started to walk out of the gym. Just as she was about to pull the door open she was stopped. She found Kane standing there with his hand on the door. Jase looked up at him and smiled.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Kane asked looking her up and down and smiling at what she was warring.

"I was going to go out with some of the other superstars and a few guys from Vegas I know." Jase said as she looked up to see Kane getting mad when she said a few guys. Jase just smiled and put her right hand on his cheek. "It's ok Kane I promise to behave myself."

"Its not that, I just don't you know want you to?"

"Want me to what Kane?" Jase said getting closer to him.

"I don't want you to get hurt or anything." Kane said as he wrapped his arms around waist and pulled her closer. Jase just wrapped her hands around Kane's neck and pulled him closer.

"I promise not to get into any trouble, on one condition." Jase said smiling up at Kane.

"What would that be?" he asked as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Come with me." She said as she pulled his head to hers.

"I can't you know I can't." Kane said as he closed his eyes trying not to see the hurt in her's.

"Why I want you to come."

"All the people you hang out with don't like me."

"Kane it's ok I want to hang out with you even if it is in a group thing, please come out with us for me." Jase said as she looked into his eyes. Kane could not help but see in her eyes that she was true in asking him to come out with them.

"On one condition?"

"Name it" Jase, said smiling.

"You let me take you out tomorrow just me and you."

"Deal but I must warn you I am from Las Vegas I am the kinda girl who likes burger king on a date." Jase said smiling.

"Burger King it is then, if that's what you want."

"That's not all I want" Jase said as she leaned in and kissed him. Kane deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer to his body. Jase just wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter. Jase was sad when Kane stopped the kiss. She looked up at him and he just smiled. Kane pulled her over to one of the benches and sat down. Jase sat on his lap so that she was now straddling him. Kane put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Jase started to kiss him again and she started to let her hands explore his upper body. Kane started to move into her touches and he started to move his hands up and down her back. Jase pulled back from kissing him.

"As much as I do not want this to stop I do have to go get ready for tonight." Jase said as she tried to catch her breath. Before she could react she was pulled into another kiss but this was with even more passion and more tongue. Kane pulled away much to the disappointment on Jase's face.

"Now you can go get ready." Kane said smiling as Jase got up and walked over to the door and turned around.

"That was cold." Jase said as she turned and left. Kane just sat there and thought about what was going to happen to night. Jase walked up to her room and sat down for a minute just to make sure what had happened was not a dream. She was startled out of her daze when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey loser what you up to?"

"Hi AJ what's up?"

"Not much just calling to tell you that we are leaving around 11 is that ok with you."

"Yeah that's fine, talk to you later." Jase said as she hung up her phone and started to get ready. She jumped into the shower and took a nice long hot shower and got out. She took out a pair of army camo bondage pants that hung low on her hips. She also pulled out a camo style bandana top and put that on. She also put on her favorite pair of volcom shoes. She had about an hour left when she was done changing. She went back into the bathroom and blow dried her hair and did her makeup. Jase was a girl who liked her black eye liner. It was about 30 minutes till she had to meet every one in the lobby. Jase put her cell phone, money and key card in her back pocket and left her room and headed to Kane's. Jase walked up to his door and knocked. Kane opened the door and his mouth dropped when he saw her.

"We are leaving in about 25 minutes I just wanted to tell you." Jase said as she started to walk away. Kane just closed the door and got ready for a night out with the girl of his dreams. Jase walked down to the lobby and sat in on of the chairs. Jase was taken out of her daze when Amy sat down next to her.

"Hey so how did your work out go?" Amy asked

"Better then I thought it would." Jase said smiling.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Jase said standing up.

"I saw the look on you r face what happened?" Amy asked as she got up and stood next to Jase. She saw that Jase was not paying any attention to her and she looked at what she was looking at. Amy saw Kane making his way over to them.

"I got it now." Amy said as she made her way over to Dave and AJ who were just getting out of the elevator.

Kane made his way over to where Jase was and smiled.

"I take it you like" Kane said as he moved closer towards her.

"What would make you think that?" Jase said, as she looked away from him a blushed.

"That's why, but that's ok I was thinking the same thing when I saw you." Jase raised an eyebrow at what he said. "Ok maybe not the same thing but I will show you that later if you would like." Jase just nodded her head and smiled.

"So looks like we have one more." Dave asked as he looked at Kane.

"I hope you don't mind" Jase said looking at Dave.

"No way the more people we have the better it will be, how are we tonight Glenn" Dave said holding out his hand.

"Fine thanks" Kane said as he shook his hand.

"Enough already lets party." AJ said taking Amy's hand and leading her out of the hotel. They all piled in to Dave's black SUV and headed for the closest club. They all got in ok and seeing as Jase could not drink she would be the one driving home. This did not bother her much seeing as she did not drink a lot anyway. They made their way to a table in the back and sat down.

"So what does everyone want to drink." Dave asked.

"I will have a beer" AJ said as he sat next to Amy.

"I will have a shot of anything I don't care." Amy said

"And you to?" Dave asked looking at Kane and Jase.

"Nothing for me." Kane said

"Same here." Jase said as she looked at Dave.

"Ok I will be right back." Dave said as he went off to get their drinks.

"So big man what brings you out tonight?" AJ asked Kane.

"Well I was working out in the gym and Jase was walking out and she kindly asked if I wanted to join you and I accepted." Kane said looking at Jase who he now had his arm around.

"That's cool we never get to see enough of you anyway." Amy said.

"So Glenn how does it feel to have a movie out, I mean all I have out is the best of AJ Styles DVD's." AJ said.

"It's a bit of a world wind I mean I am doing all these talk shows and everything I guess you can say it's cool, and don't worry about your DVD's I would love to see a best of Kane DVD out some day." Kane said as he slipped his hand around Jase's waist.

"That's cool I would love to do a movie someday." Amy said.

"I don't think they can show those kinds of movies Amy" Jase said laughing.

"Ha Ha Bitch." Amy said laughing.

"You know I love you Amy." Jase said laughing.

"Funny way of showing it." Amy said smiling.

"Hey party people." Forrest said walking over to the table.

"Hey" Jase said as she got up and hugged Forrest. Amy could see the anger starting to rise and she moved over towards Kane.

"Hey big man calm down they are just friends, plus I know for a fact she likes you." Amy said as she saw his face soften.

"So how is everybody doing tonight?" Forrest asked everybody.

"We are good how about you?" Dave asked sitting down with there drinks.

"Fine here hey Jase let's dance?" Forrest said as he pulled Jase to the dance floor. Kane watched Jase dance really close with Forrest and it was not making him happy. Dave was watching Kane and found him started to get mad.

"So Kane what's between you and Jase?" Dave asked Kane.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I see the way you look at her and they way you are when guys are around her and when you walked in here and sat down, you did not let her out of your site." Dave said.

"I like her a lot and I just do not want to mess this up every time I seem to get close to somebody they end up hurting me or I end up hurting them and I do not want that to happen to her of all people, she means a lot to me." Kane said as he looked at Dave right in the eyes.

"Well she has been through things that I can not tell you that is for her to tell you and not me, but she is like you in more ways then you know." Dave said as he looked over where she was on the floor with Forrest and Amy and AJ. Kane just watched as Jase danced with Forrest and AJ. Forrest and AJ made there way back over to the table and sat down. Kane just looked up and saw Jase dancing with Amy. Kane got up and made his way over to Jase. He tapped Jase on the shoulder and asked her to dance while Amy went and sat down with the rest of the guys. Kane just put his arms around Jase and pulled her close and started o dance with her. They danced for the rest of the night. It was almost 2 in the morning when everyone got back to the hotel. Kane walked Jase to her room.

"I had fun tonight thank you Kane I am glad you came with me." Jase said as she moved closer to him.

"Your welcome and I had fun tonight to so it evens out but there is just one more thing." Kane said as he took her key card and opened her door and lead her into her into her room.

"So what is this one more thing you wanted to show me?" Jase said as she sat down on the bed.

"I wanted to make up for earlier." Kane said as he pushed her back on the bed and started to kiss her. He laid down on top of her and kissed her with so much passion. Jase ran her hands up his back and they found there way under his shirt. She pulled is shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Kane's hands found there way to the knot that was holding her bandana shirt on and started to untie it. Just as Kane was about to undo the last knot Jase stopped him and sat up.

"I am sorry Kane it's not that I don't want this to happen it's just I don't know if I can." Jase said as she looked at Kane. She put her right hand up to his cheek. "Trust me it is not you it's just that I have a bad past with this guy and let's just say he did not take no for an answer." Jase said as she kept her eyes on him.

"You don't have to tell me if you are not ready." Kane said as he took her hand in his. Jase just kissed him and moved away from him and sat on the other side of the room.

"I don't deserve you, you need someone who is not going to stop you every time you start to kiss and make out." Jase said as she looked up at Kane who was sitting on the bed. Kane walked over to her and on the way he picked up his shirt. He walked over to where Jase was sitting and started to untie her shirt. He tossed the shirt aside and put his on her. He held out his hand and led her back over to the bed. She stood at the end of the bed and Kane stood in front of her. He took his hands and put them on her flat tummy and made his way to the zipper on her pants. He unzipped her pants and she kicked them off. He then took off his pants and tossed them aside. Kane took her by the hand and helped her into bed. He pulled the covers up to there waist and pulled Jase towards him. He leaned in a kissed her. Jase kissed him back an wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her with so much passion that it made her moan when he moved from kissing her mouth to her neck. He placed kisses on her neck and jaw line. When he started kissing her throat she moaned and arched her neck so that he could have more room. Kane made his way back up to her mouth and kissed her lips. Kane stopped kissing Jase and looked at her. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Can I keep you?" Kane asked as he put his left hand on her cheek and kissed her. Jase just smiled and nodded.

"I would like that more then anything." Jase said as she kissed him and laid her head on his chest. Kane smiled and kissed the top of her head. He fell asleep that night with the girl of is dreams in his arms. Jase fell asleep knowing she fell sleep that night in the arms of someone she knew who could keep her safe and love her and she fell asleep to her new found love.

A/N wow 9 pages that's a lot. I have been very busy and I am sorry for not updated sooner. I hope I have not lost any of my Kane fans out there. My mom came in my room the other day and asked we why I liked a guy that looks like Kane and all I could tell her was that I am a sucker for the tall dark ones that could choke slam your ass throw a table. Anyways please hit that little button and review I love to hear what you guys and girls think. Thanks a lot KANESFALLENANGEL.


	5. A New Day

A/N Thank you to all who review my story. It is work in progress but hey I am still getting reviews.

"Can I keep you?" Kane asked as he put his left hand on her cheek and kissed her. Jase just smiled and nodded.

"I would like that more then anything." Jase said as she kissed him and laid her head on his chest. Kane smiled and kissed the top of her head. He fell asleep that night with the girl of is dreams in his arms. Jase fell asleep knowing she fell sleep that night in the arms of someone she knew who could keep her safe and love her and she fell asleep to her new found love.

A New Day

Jase awoke to find two very big arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and turned to face the man that she had told last night that he could keep her. She smiled and remember about she said yes to his question. She smiled as she looked at Kane who was a sleep in front of her. She ran her fingertip over his nose and he moved a little. She did it again and he moved again. She was about to do it again when he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"You know it is not nice to mess with people when they are sleeping." Kane said as he kissed her.

"But it was to fun, you just laying there sleeping I had not chose but to do it." Jase said laughing. Kane stopped her laughing with a kiss and pulled her closer to him. Jase closed her eyes and kissed Kane back with all the passion she had. Jase pulled away and looked in to Kane's eyes.

"That was weak" Jase said as she tried not to laugh. Kane rolled on top of her and started to tickle her. She was screaming for him to stop when he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He laid down on top of her and started to kiss her neck. He worked his way over her to the left side of her neck and kissed his way down to her flat tummy. He started to move the shit up and as he was he was placing kisses on her tummy. Just as he was about to take the shirt off when her phone rang all you could hear was the ultimate fighter theme song playing.

"Damnit" Kane growled as he moved back over to his side of the bed. Jase picked up her off the night stand and answered it.

"Hey Forrest what are you up to?" Jase asked getting up and smiling at Kane while she walked over to the couch.

"You know your dad feels like shit right?" Forrest said

"Forrest he said he had more important things to do then pick up his own daughter from the air port Forrest I think I had a reason to be mad." Jase said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Listen all I am saying is just talk to him when you come to the training center today and try to talk things out and make it right between you to." Forrest said

"I can not promise anything Forrest but I guess I could talk to him after all he is my dad." Jase said as she put one lag down on the couch.

"That's my girl now hurry up and get your ass over here before I tell Matt Hughes everything." Forrest said as he hung up so fast so she could not say anything. Jase just hung up the phone and laid her head on the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to push the stress away. She was drifting off when she felt her self being kissed. She opened her eyes to see Kane leaning over her and smiling he had hands on either side her. She put her legs down on the floor between his legs and smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her again. Jase put her hands on Kane's waist and slipped her fingers in his belt loops and pulled her towards her. Kane lay down on top of Jase and kissed her. Jase moved her legs so now he was in between them. Kane made sure she was comfortable so he did not crush her under his big form. Kane kissed down her neck and Jase let out a small moan as he kissed the hallow of her thought. Jase moved her hands to the back of Kane's head and deepened the kiss. Kane's hands traveled up her shirt. He gently pulled it up over her head and tossed it to the floor. He stopped for a second and looked at Jase. "How could a girl this beautiful want to be with a monster like me?" Kane sat up and turned his head away from her. Jase sat up and picked up her shirt and put it back on.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jase asked as she sat on the table in front of him. Kane looked up at her and from what she could tell he smiled.

"No it's not you at all trust me, I just don't want to hurt you and I keep asking myself why is this girl who can have any guy she wanted, why would she be with a freak like me?" Kane said looking down.

"One your not a freak, two I am with you because I want to be and wanted to be with you, you are a rear breed Kane, you are kind sweet and last night any guy would have gotten mad at me but you did not and do not let any body tell you different." Jase said as she got up and walked over to her bag and picked out clothes and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Jase stood under the hot water of the shower head. As the hot water rushed down her body she started to feel at ease but that did not last long when she felt two arms wrap around her. She knew who it was seeing as she had slept next to that body all night long. She eased into him. He ran his hands all over her body. She moaned as his hands massaged her breasts. Kane pushed her up against the wall so that she was no facing him. Jase made no move to cover her up. She looked into his eyes and she could see all the hurt and sadness. She wanted to be the one to make that go away. Kane leaned in and kissed her. Jase wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Kane let Jase's tongue explore his mouth while his hands explored her body. Jase moaned as his hands traveled up and down there now soaked bodies. Kane's hands traveled over her breasts. He put his mouth to her left breast and sucked on the nipple till it was nice and hard then he moved over to the right one. Jase moaned as he was giving her what she had been dieing for ever since she had seen him. Kane's kisses traveled back up to her neck and to her mouth. Jase kissed him with all the passion she had been holding inside of her. Kane's hands started to travel south of Jase's body. He traced her belly button with his index finger. Kane looked at Jase and saw pure passion for him and that's what he wanted most from anyone and now she was giving it to him. Kane's hand traveled down feather till he got to her most guarded spot. He traced his finger up and down her folds. She moaned and moved into the touch. His hands now moved into her moist folds and he started to explore her. As he moved his fingers in and out of her just fast enough so that he would not hurt her but give her the pleasure she wanted and the pleasure she needed. Kane kissed her neck as he continued to feel every part of her. Jase moaned in pleasure as he moved his fingers in and out of her with such force but not enough to hurt her. She looked up at him and saw the smile on his face. She knew he wants to make her happy and that he was.

"Oh god yes" Jase moaned as he picked up the pace. Jase moved into his touch grinding on his hand as he moved his fingers in and out. Kane could tell she was on the verge of exploding. He kissed her hard on the mouth as she came. She moaned in his mouth as he finished her off. Jase just opened her eyes and looked up at Kane.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Kane asked with a big smirk on his face.

"I more ways then one." Jase said as she kissed him. They shower together and then changed in to clothes that they were going to work out in. Kane did not want to move to fast with her he wanted to save sex for the right night.

Jase was waiting in the lobby for Kane to get ready. (Remember he slept in her room.) When Amy sat down next to her.

"Hey girl how's it going?" Amy asked.

"Good very good why do you ask?" Jase said looking up at her.

"Well I thought you were staying at your house that's all."

"Well so did I till Forrest picked me up at the air port then my dad told me h had lots of work to do so that's way he could not come get me." Jase said as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah I can see why you got mad, but enough about that what happened between you and big red last night?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Not much at all we talked he kissed me we went to bed then got up and showered together, that's it, not a lot happened last night." Jase said smiling.

"You showered together?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah we showered together." Jase said smirking.

"Ok I want details now and leave nothing out." Amy ordered.

"All I am going to tell you but you might already know is that man knows how to use has hands." Jase said smiling and thinking back to what happened not even an hour ago.

"I do not want to sound like I still want him or anything but I have never meant a man that can use his hands like he does, you are a lucky girl let me tell you." Amy said laughing. Jase just smiled at her friend and notice the topic of there conversation walking towards them. Jase smiled and stood up. Kane walked over to Jase and kissed her for everyone in the lobby to see. Jase pulled away and smiled.

"Amy nice to see you with out that asshole you call a boyfriend." Kane said as he sat down and pulled Jase into his lap. Jase just put her arm around Kane's neck and sat there in his lap.

"I know he has been a real ass to me lately and I have done nothing wrong, I mean I turned my head to him cheating on me with Gail Kim, but I do not know how much longer I can put up with it, plus I have strong feelings for someone else." Amy said as she looked over to see Adam talking to Gail Kim.

"You know what Ames you need to forget about him and fallow your heart even if it does lead you to that." Jase said as she pointed to AJ who was now in a headlock given by Dave.

"I better go help him, I will talk to you later." Amy said as she got up and left. Jase just smiled and turned to look at Kane who now had his hand on her thigh.

"Are you trying to get me started again?" Jase whispered in his ear.

"Maybe, why is it working?" Kane said with a smirk. Jase just closed the space between them and kissed him. Jase pulled back and smiled at him.

"Are you happy now?" Jase asked as she stood up.

"I can finally say I am." Kane said as he smiled and looked down at her.

"Good because we need to get going before Forrest has me training harder then I already do."

"I know how we could train and it could be very fun for the both of us." Kane said with a smirk face as he and Jase walked towards the car.

"We can try that kind of training later if you are a good boy." Jase said as she walked up to the truck. Kane just walked up in front of her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You know a girl could get use to something like this." Jase said as she pulled away.

"You mean me kissing you or this morning in the shower?" Kane said smiling.

"Both but the shower one a little more." Jase said as she kissed him again.

"I just hope I was not to rough on you this morning, if I was I am sorry if I was." Kane said pulling her in and holding her tight.

"You were perfect not to rough not to slow just the way I like it." Jase said pulling him in for another kiss.

"If we do not leave now I am going to have to take you back up to the room and I do not think we would be leaving for a long long time." Kane said with a smirk as he opened the truck door for her and shut it. They made there way to the Ultimate Fighting Training Center with the help of Jase's directions. Kane parked the truck and watched as Amy, Dave and AJ got out of Dave's black SUV. Kane picked up there bags out of the bed of the truck and watch Jase walk over to him.

"I can carry that." Jase said as she took her sports bag from him and leaned up and kissed him.

"Hey big man so you ready to be trained be UFC fighters?" Dave asked walking up to Kane.

"I don't know man Jase was telling me some of the stuff they do and it is much more then we would ever think of doing, I mean how the hell did she do this for nineteen years? Kane said as he looked up and saw Jase and Amy walking up ahead.

"I don't know man but it paid off in a very good way." Dave said laughing.

"Yeah you're right there." Kane said as he and Dave walked in to the building.

Jase and Amy were in the girl's locker room changing when Amy started to talk to her.

"So you never did really get to tell me what went on between you to and his hands?" Amy said with a smirk.

"What's there to say, the man is a god with his hands." Jase said as she started to remember what happened that very morning.

"Come on I need details was it hot or cold?" Amy said sliding on her short shorts that said bitch on the back of them.

"It was hot then cold." Jase said changing in to her UFC shorts Forrest had given her and her sports bra.

"Man he must be losing his touch." Amy said as she tied up her sneakers.

"No he is not losing his touch trust me, we were in the shower so it was hot then it was cold." Jase said as she locked her stuff in her locker and waited for Amy to finish tying her shoes.

"You're a dork you know that." Amy said as she stood up and walked out the locker room with her.

"So you ready to train like me?" Jase said walking in to a big room with a UFC octagon, a wrestling ring and a bunch of other punching bags and things.

"I guess if I have to." Amy said laughing. Jase and Amy took a seat on the big blue mat that covered most of the gym. They were doing there stretches as they waited for the guys to get there.

"Ok it is official guys take longer then we do, and we are just working out." Jase said as she finished her crunches.

"Maybe you're not the only one he likes to please in the shower." Amy said laughing causing Jase to stop her crunches and take off after Amy. Amy did not make it very far before Jase had her in a head lock.

"Oh look boys that is so cute they think they can wrestle like the big boys." AJ said walking up to Jase and Amy. Jase let Amy out of the head lock and they both looked at each other and smiled. Jase and Amy took off after AJ but where stopped when Kane had a hold of Jase around her waist and the same with Dave and Amy.

"Hey now kids come down who is ready to train like a really superstar." Forrest said walking in and giving Jase a hug.

"I know he did not just say that" Amy said walking over to Jase. Jase just smiled and walked over towards Forrest.

"You know in am going to have to kill you for that right?" Jase said smiling.

"I know but that will have to wait, so today we are going to give you a taste of what this girl has gone through in the last nineteen years." Forrest said smiling. "But first I want to introduce you to your trainers for today" Forrest said pointing behind them. Jase just smiled at all her boys in a line them men she called family and hot at times. "To your right we have the current welter weight champ Matt Hughes, and then we have the heavy weight champ Chuck Liddell and his partner in crime and my couch from season one Randy Couture and the person that made the ultimate fighter what it is today me Forrest Griffin, oww that hurt." Forrest said rubbing his arm.

"Sorry his ego gets in the way sometime." Matt said hugging Jase. Jase could see Forrest making kissie face's behind matt's back. Jase gave him a look that would make a dog walk away in fear.

"Ok let's get started." Randy said as he led the crunches. Randy worked with them on there ground work. Chuck helped them out on there submission moves and Forrest was well he was the punching bag for Jase. Matt worked with Dave, Kane and AJ in the ring on there take down slams. By the time every one was finished the UFC fighters were still ready to go when Dave, Amy and AJ said they hurt all over and had no idea how we got thought a work out like that every day. Jase was just walked up to them and smiled. So want to do it again in the morning.

"No" they all yelled at the same time. Jase just laughed and walked over to the guys.

"Thanks for your help guys you do not know how much this means to me" Jase said as she gave all of them hugs.

"I do not know how you can hang out with them, they are already tired out, I would hate to see what they say if I told them that was the warm up." Randy said laughing.

"Yeah that would be funny" Matt added.

"We had fun and come back soon or we will come kidnap you, you got that we miss our girl." Chuck said putting an arm around her.

"I know I will be back as soon as I can I promise." Jase said as she kissed them all on the cheek as they left.

"So do I get a real kiss?" Forrest asked.

"Not unless you want him to kill you." Jase said smiling.

"No way are you two a thing as in dating." Forrest said shocked.

"Yeah don't sound so shocked." Jase said smiling.

"No you need someone after that son of a bitch you dated last time trust me; I just want you to be happy but just remember all of us can take him." Forrest said pulling him in for a hug.

"I know." Jase said hugging him back.

"Do me a favor and talk to your dad for me please."

"I will try I am not promising anything." Jase said

"Good now I have to get out of here because your boy keeps giving me dirty looks so I will call your cute ass later." Forrest said giving her one last hug and walking off.

A/N Thanks to all who review my last chapter. You guys rock so much. Thank you and remember to hit that little button and if you need any help who the UFC fighters are just ask. Don't worry Kane will see more action in the next chapter I promise and I am going to bring in Jase's ex so look for it. KANESFALLENANGEL


End file.
